Where is your heart?
by emnellie
Summary: As they go through their first few years at Hogwarts there are many rejections and disappointments for the Marauders and co. ...Please R&R cos' if you do we'll R&R all your stories...
1. The first meeting

**A/N: ok, this is our first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh. Please R&R cos' if you do we will R&R any of your stories, sorry this chapter is pretty short, the next ones will be longer.

* * *

**

"Alice! How are you?" Lily exclaimed, as she gave her best friend a hug.

"Lils, hey! I'm great! What about you? How was your summer?"

"It was great, it was even better because Potter wasn't around to ask me out every day" she replied with a laugh.

"Petunia wasn't too bad then?"

"Not as bad as last summer, this time she cut it down to evil glares and apparently she thinks my name is freak."

Alice laughed. "At least you don't have Billy pestering you to teach him hexes to use on next doors cat." Billy was Alice's little brother,he was five years old and looked a lot like Alice, brown hair, blue eyes and freckles.

"He's not as bad as Petunia."

Alice didn't answer; she was waiting to go through to the platform. Lily watched as a boy ran towards the wall and disappeared.

* * *

Lily turned to face her family, "ok, this is it, I love you all so much!"

She hugged her parents and turned to her sister, "I'll miss you Petunia."

Petunia replied with a glare "Get lost freak!" Lily frowned and turned back to Alice.

"Um, are you ready?" Alice asked

"Yeah, you go first."

"Ok, see you on the other side."

Alice ran towards the wall and vanished, closely followed by Lily.

* * *

Lily and Alice sat in a double compartment on the Hogwarts Express; there was no room anywhere else. A few minutes later two girls walked in.

"Hi, I'm Ellie Andrews, this is Emma Greene."

Ellie had light brown hair and brown eyes; Emma had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes.

"Sorry, everywhere else is full." Emma said

"Are you new here?" Lily asked politely

"Yeah, we both transferred here from Durmstrang."

"Oh, really? I'm Alice Pruitt and this is Lily Evans."

"Are you fourth years?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah."

* * *

They sat down; and started to talk about various things, but their conversation was interrupted by four boys; one who closely resembled a rat.

Emma jumped up and shouts " Sirius!" and gave one of the boys a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Emma, I haven't seen you in a month!"

"Emma, aren't you going to introduce us?" Ellie said

"Oh yes, this is Sirius Black, Sirius, this is Ellie, Sirius is a family friend."

"This is James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin."

"Oh, so you're the famous James Potter? I've heard so much about you!" Emma said smiling flirtatiously.

James didn't listen; he was staring at Lily, the beautiful redhead with bright emerald green eyes. He had tried to woo her many times in the last four years, but he had never succeeded.

* * *

**A/N: what did you think? No, don't yell it at the computer; write it in a review! Sorry, I'm a bit hyper right now.**


	2. Who asks who?

**Chapter 2.**

**A/N: hope you like this chapter!**

**

* * *

**"Excuse me, everyone, may I have your attention please" asked Professor McGonagall They had just finished the sorting and the new first years were eager to get back to their dorms. Emma and Ellie had both been sorted into Gryffindor. 

"We are going to have a Halloween ball and it is a formal occasion not fancy dress and I expect your behavior to be exceptional"

"Hey Minny, will you go with me to the dance?" yelled Sirius.

"And that brings me to my next point, which is; anyone behaving in an unsatisfactory manner, will be escorted from the dance back to their dorms and will receive and immediate detention!"

"Is that a yes?" Sirius shouted; a few Gryffindors sniggered at this remark.

* * *

Later that day, Emma, Alice and Lily were doing their homework. 

"What is needed to make a hair-growth potion?" Lily asked.

"Who cares?" Emma said, "I'm more worried about the dance."

"Have you seen anyone you like Lily?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, there's a fifth year in Hufflepuff, called Amos, I'm not sure of his last name though."

"Amos Diggory, he's gorgeous!" Alice squealed.

"What about James, he really likes you, Sirius told me." said Emma

"He's ok, I guess. He just seems a bit you know; up him-self." Lily replied

"No way! Although most of the girls in our year like him." Alice said

"What about you Alice, who do you like?" Lily asked

"I like James, I wish he would ask me to the dance, though I doubt he will. Frank Longbottom is ok. Emma, you've been rather quiet, who do you want?"

" I'm not sure, Sirius is ok, though that would be weird cos' we're already really close."

* * *

Lily was walking towards the Great Hall with Ellie and Remus and saw Amos Diggory with some of his friends. 

"I'll catch up with you guys later." Lily said and then walked off towards Amos.

"Hi Amos" Lily said timidly

"Hi; who are you?"

"I'm Lily Evans. Um, I was wondering if, um you wangoballwivme."

"Excuse me?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me?" she said, he looked her up and down and then said, "No, sorry, I'm not going."

Lily's face fell.

"That's ok." Lily's voice wobbled.

"I'm really sorry"

* * *

In the Great Hall at dinner, requests were flying for people to go to the ball. 

"Lily, do you have a map?" James asked

"No. Why?"

"Cos' I keep getting lost in your eyes…"

"Oh, James your so sweet!" She said sarcastically

"Really? You wanna go to the dance with me?"

"NO!" She said bluntly

"Good work Prongs!" said Sirius as James got up and left the Hall.

"Hey Emma, you want to go to the dance with me?" Sirius asked politely

"Sure" she replied and she kissed him on the cheek.

Sirius blushed, as did Emma.

* * *

Amos Diggory was a handsome young man, he had blonde hair and deep blue eyes that were entrancing and he was very confident. He could basically get any girl he wanted, but at that moment, there was only one girl he wanted; Ellie Andrews, he'd had a crush on her since the first day of school when he saw her being sorted into Gryffindor. He wanted to ask her to the Halloween Ball, and now was his chance, Ellie was talking to her friend Emma, they were sitting on a bench. 

"Ellie, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked Ellie

"Yeah sure."

Ellie got up and walked off with Amos, leaving Emma alone on the bench.

"Ellie, I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the ball"

"Yeah, ok. Sure."

"Ok. Great. See ya around."

And with that, Ellie turned around and went back to Emma.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Emma asked 

"Oh, Amos; just asked me to go with him to the ball!' Ellie replied excitedly

"Are you serious? You can't"

"Why not?"

"Because Lily has a major crush on him, and she asked him and he said no, cos' he wasn't going. So you might wanna check with her to see if she's ok with it."

* * *

James was upset; the one girl he wanted didn't want him. And the other girls who wanted him, he didn't want. There was one more girl who was sort of acceptable, Emma Greene, she sort of resembled Lily, and she was a nice girl. 

"Emma, do you want to go to the Halloween Ball with me?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm really sorry James but I'm already going with Sirius." She replied

"That's alright, its just bad timing."

_No, it's not bloody bad timing, no girl will ever like me. The next girl better not say no, three strikes and your out! Maybe that Alice girl, not sure. She's not one of 'my girls' though. I'll be lucky if she's not already going with Frank.

* * *

_

Lily was sitting on her bed reading a book, when Ellie walked in and sat down on Lily's bed.

"Lil, I was just going to tell you that Amos Diggory asked me to the ball and I was wondering if it was ok with you. Because Emma told me you have a crush on him."

"It's fine with me, it's just a dumb ball."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

* * *

Frank POV 

Frank Longbottom was clueless when it came to girls, he didn't think he would stand a chance with Alice Pruitt or any girl for that matter, but he didn't want to be the only boy without a date for the Halloween ball. So he decided to ask his Potions partner Lily Evans.

"Lily, I don't have a date for the ball, will you go with me? As friends?"

"Yeah, sure Frank." She said

* * *

James POV 

James had decided to ask Alice Pruitt, for she was one of the only single Gryffindors left, and they got along pretty well.

"Hey Alice, how are you?"

"I'm good, what's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me?"

"Oh, yeah sure, I'd love to, wow, I didn't think anyone would ask me on such late notice, I mean the dance is on Saturday."

"Yeah funny how things like that happen, isn't it?" James said glumly.

Sadly for Remus and Peter Pettigrew they didn't get dates for the ball.

* * *

**A/N: We promise, things will get better for Remus, because we all like him, and he is the only remaining Marauder who is not a scumbag. We all hate Peter so things aren't going to get better for him!**


	3. Getting ready

**Author's note: Ok, sorry it has taken a while, but we've had assingments and birthday's and stuff! Everyone, it's Emma's (one of the co-author's) birthday on Monday september 12, so say Happy Birthday in a review! **

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: And on the 8th day, God created the rights to Harry Potter and gave them to J.K Rowling, not us. sobs

* * *

**

On the day of the ball the girls started getting ready the moment they got up. All the girls didn't have much breakfast, but they had to have some, they didn't want to be hungry for the ball.

* * *

Since it was Sunday they had no classes but they all had homework so Lily, Ellie, Emma and Alice did their homework. They had Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology and DADA. They got it all done with four hours left till the ball.

* * *

'I call last shower' shouted Emma. 

'I call first, and why do you want last?' said Lily.

'So I will be the freshest for the ball of course'.

'I call second last then' said Alice.

'Fine I'm second and we better get going or we won't be ready on time' said Ellie.

Lily ran into the shower and Alice, Emma and Ellie started to paint their fingernails.

'Hey, you never told me what you're wearing' said Ellie suddenly.

'That's because I don't know, Sirius bought me a dress and hasn't shown it to me yet, and now that you've reminded me, I should go and get it off him!' she said and ran out of the roomexcitedly.

* * *

She came back minutes later carrying a box with the Chanel sign on it, she had a big grin all over her face, she looked like a young schoolgirl. 

'It's a muggle dress'

'What does it look like?' asked Lily who had just come out of the shower.

'Like this' she said and she pulled out a beautiful pouffy black dress that was strapless and around the bottom it had white lace.

'It's beautiful' whispered Alice.

'Sirius has wonderful taste' she said proudly.

'You're lucky to have him, and he asked you so you know that he wants to be with you, I was walking with him to Potions and nearly the whole of the grade asked him' said Alice.

'That happened to me to, but with James, you're lucky to have him Alice, and he asked you!' said Ellie.

'Yeah, after he asked Lily and Emma' said Alice 'and you can't talk you have Amos Diggory- like the hottest guy ever.' she said.

* * *

Ellie hopped into the shower and they resumed painting their nails. 

'Do you think they expect us to dance with them all night?' asked Alice.

'Yeah, I don't expect Sirius to dance with me all night'

'Yeah not with James'

'Neither Amos' said Ellie who had gotten out by now.

Everyone looked at Lily; she was the only one with out a really popular date.

'Well I expect Frank to stay with me all night and that's what you want them to do when they ask you, or you ask them'

'I guess you're right, but say I wanted to dance with Frank just as friends, would you let me?' asked Alice.

'Of course' she answered.

'I'm off to the shower' sung Alice as she disappeared.

They laughed at her and Lily started to get dressed. She was wearing a long emerald green dress to match her eyes. She put on white heels, pearl earrings and pearl necklace. She tied her auburn hair up in a knot bun and put on some perfume. She looked beautiful.

'Well I'm ready' she said and sat down on her bed and resumed reading Hogwarts: A History.

Alice came out of the shower and Emma went in.

* * *

Ellie put on a pale pink flowing dress that went down to the floor, with an amethyst necklace and matching earringpon some 4 inch pink heels, she looked amazingShe walked over towards her bed and sat down, she started singing softly, all the girls turned towards her, she had an amazing singing voice. 

Then Alice put on a pale blue dress, pale blue heels a deep blue sapphire necklace and matching earrings, she curled her hair, and left it out, falling on her shoulders.

They all sat down and talked about whether going to the dance made them a couple.

Emma came out when there was half and hour until the ball.

She put on her dress, black heels, diamond necklace and matching earrings.

They all went down to the common room and the guy's were all waiting.

'Wow, you look beautiful' said Frank to Lily.

'Thank you, you look handsome'

'Thanks'

* * *

James was watching Lily and Frank this whole time and he hadn't even noticed Alice who was trying to get his attention. 

'James?' said Lily.

James snapped out of his daydream and greeted Alice.

Sirius and Emma kissed each other on the cheek.

'You look really nice in that dress' he said sweetly.

'Thanks for getting it for me, that was really nice of you' she said.

'That's ok, anything for you' he said and she kissed him.

_He's so bloody sweet._ Emma thought to herself_ and he such a good kisser, how the hell am I meant to resist the charm?_

'Cough cough' said James.

_Thanks James, just when it was getting good, I'd rather not go to this stupid ball and just sit her with her but it will make her happy _thought Sirius.

'Can we go down stairs now; I kind of want to see Amos' said Ellie. _I don't want to sit here and watch Sirius and Emma snog; I want to go down and snog my guy. _

'If we must' sighed Remus who would rather have stayed in his bed reading but Sirius had made him come. What was the point anyway? he didn't have a date.

* * *

**Ok, now please review! The next chapter will be the ball!**

**Luv ya, from Em and Ellie**


	4. The Ball

**Hey guys! We're back, sorry for not updating for so long. PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**

Emma laughed 'Sirius, don't my sides hurt.'

'What I didn't do anything, you're just being silly, my jokes aren't that funny.'

'Then why am I laughing so hard.'

'I don't know you're silly?'

'Haha, now you're the one being silly' she said.

'Oh look I think James just tripped over' he laughed.

'Don't laugh at him, he's just not good at dancing' she said and then she couldn't hold it in any longer, she burst out laughing.

'Hey! You just told me not to laugh.'

'I know but he looks so stupid.'

'Can't argue with you there' he said and he twirled her around gracefully.

'Where did you learn to dance like that?' she asked curiously.

'No where, I'm extra talented.'

'And extremely modest' she added sarcastically.

* * *

James looked around, Emma was laughing at something Sirius had said, he hadn't heard but he was sure it was something about being modest. Then he saw Lily who he thought looked breathtaking, but she was with Frank and he was with Alice. It wasn't like she wanted to be with him anyway.

'James you're staring at Lily again' said Alice, who was getting a bit frustrated with her partner.

It wasn't like she didn't want to be with James, there was just someone else she wanted to be with, but he was with Lily.

'Sorry Alice' he whispered in her ear 'but it's not like you don't keep staring at Frank.'

'You have a good point' she laughed.

'Do you want to sit down now; I'm getting a bit thirsty.'

'I think I'll go now, my feet are already killing me and we both don't want to be here' said Alice.

'It's only eight thirty' he told her.

'You'll find someone else before you can say "Alice", I promise' she said, quickly kissed him on the cheek and turned to go.

'Can I dance with you?' asked a small girl, who looked like she was in third year. He watched as Alice turned around and mouthed 'told you so'.

James laughed and apologized to the girl 'Sorry I don't feel like dancing right now, as me later.'

* * *

'Sirius, can we sit down for a sec, I'm thirsty' whined Emma.

'Fine' he said and found an empty table to sit down.

He waved at James, who was standing in the middle of the dance floor- alone.

'Prongs!' he yelled 'you're day dreaming.'

James instantly snapped out of it and joined Emma and Sirius.

'Where is Alice?' asked Emma, looking at James curiously.

'She's gone to bed, she didn't want to stay.'

'Oh, Prongs got rejected' said Sirius.

'Shut up Padfoot, I do not need this right now.'

'Shall I go get some drinks?' offered Sirius, Emma nodded and watched her partner move towards the drinks table where about five girls in the space of a minute, asked him to dance.

'Well I don't think I've had so much trouble just to get three drinks that was a nightmare, honestly' he said.

'It was hilarious to watch though' laughed Emma.

'Hi Sirius' said a tall, long blonde haired girl with big brown eyes.

'Oh, hi Rose' **(A/N: Rose is Amos Diggory's sister and future Lavender's mum.)**

'Do you want to dance, or are you already with someone?' she asked eyeing Emma.

Sirius nodded, then walked off with Rose, completely disregarding Emma.

_Did I really expect him to stay with me all night? I mean come on, he stayed with me for more than I expected anyway. Go with someone else, have some fun._

She looked over at Sirius and Rose, Sirius was in conversation with James and Rose was waiting patiently. Sirius nodded and James turned on his heel and walked over to Emma.

'Do you want to dance?' he asked.

'Did you just go and ask Sirius if you could dance with me?' she asked.

'Yeah, is that OK?'

'It's fine, sure I'll dance with you' she got up and put her arms around him, and they started to dance.

* * *

'Lily, are you OK, you sort of went all funny?' asked Frank.

'I'm fine, just a bit shocked that's all' she lied. _Why the hell am I jealous of her! She just is so annoying. Lily, what did you just say? You just said that your best friend was annoying! You are jealous of her, because she had the hottest guys in the school after her. HA! You have Frank, you should be happy with that, you don't want James._

'Lily, you haven't said anything for about three minutes' said Frank.

'I think I need to sit down' she said slowly 'could you please go get me a drink?'

'Sure.'

* * *

'_Who is that? That redhead over there. Oh my god! She's the one who asked me out. She looks really pretty. Who's she with? Why is he leaving her?' _Amos thought curiously as he spun Ellie gracefully.

_What is he looking at? Lily. I should have known. He must like Lily._ Ellie thought, watching Amos intently, then her gaze traveled to Remus_. Oh, why is Remus alone?_

'Why are you looking at Lupin?' Amos asked.

'I don't know. Why are you looking at Lily?' Ellie replied

'I'm not.'

'Look Amos, if you want to dance with Lily, just go.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah, I'll go and talk to Remus.'

* * *

'Hey, what are you doing here?' asked Alice, she was standing at the refreshments table and Frank had come up looking very bored.

'Getting Lily a drink. Want one?'

'Yeah, ok, sure. Where is she?'

'Oh, she's over…' Frank turned around to see Lily with her arms around Amos' neck slowly dancing.

'Do you want to dance then?' asked Alice

'Sure.' He replied as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

* * *

'Hi Remus.' Said Ellie

'Hey Ellie, what are you doing here?'

'Amos is dancing with Lily now, Emma and James are snogging and Sirius and Amos' sister are dancing. So I thought I'd come and talk to you. Oh look, Frank and Alice are dancing together too.'

'Well, I'm glad you came, I was getting bored sitting here all by myself with no one to talk to, except that old house elf over there.' Said Remus laughing, Ellie laughed too.

'Do you want to dance?' she asked timidly.

'Um, ok.' He said nervously, and they started to dance.

Remus was getting uncomfortable with Emma and James next to him with their tongues down each other's throat.

* * *

_She's one good kisser, why would Sirius not want to be with her? Anyway, I'm only doing this to get back at Amos for dancing with Lily. I don't want to start liking her, I feel kind of bad about using her. Maybe I'll ask her out anyway, she's really pretty._ James and Emma moved away from Ellie and Remus, who seemed to be very nervous around each other.

_James is a bloody good kisser. Why would Lily not want him? She's with Amos now anyway. I think she might be angry with me, I don't know and frankly I don't care._ Emma thought happily.

* * *

_Why is James snogging her? She was my date, not his. I'll just kiss Rose as revenge on her, not that she would actually care, she kissed James already. I'll just snog Rose anyway, just in case she does get jealous.

* * *

_

_Ha! Amos does like me! I feel guilty, but Ellie's over there with Remus, it looks like they're having fun. Look, Emma's such a slut! She's snogging James! She gets all the guys; she had Sirius first and he bought her such an expensive dress. Why do I hate her! At least I have Amos, he's gorgeous._

_

* * *

_

**I bet you found that confusing! Ask us questions in reviews and we'll email you the answers back! **

**Please Review . . .**

**Emma and Ellie**


	5. The aftermath

**A/N: this is probably the fastest update ever! for us, that is.**

**Thanks to Bunny of Despair, who reviewed EVERY chapter cos' we asked her to! This chapter is dedicated to her. You should read her new story, it's hilarious!**

**The aftermath.

* * *

**

"That was a wild night, I don't think anyone stayed with who they came with. Everyone ended up snogging someone else!" Emma said excitedly, she was so ecstatic about being with James, although she was upset that Sirius was so relaxed about it.

"I didn't." Ellie said innocently

"Yeah, but everyone knows you and Remus are totally meant to be." Lily said

"How do you know? We're not even going out!"

"It's called chemistry, you guys had heaps of fun last night." Emma said

"How would you know? You had your tongue down James' throat half the night." Lily snapped "Sorry. I have a massive migraine." Emma blushed furiously. She was about to answer back when Remus came down into the common room. Ellie's face brightened immediately.

"Oh my god, you girls are so loud." He groaned "It's seven o'clock in the morning and everyone is so tired, I'm so glad classes don't start till twelve today" then he noticed Ellie, and he looked towards her and smiled timidly, Ellie blushed.

"When's the next Hogsmeade weekend?" Emma asked

"Next Saturday." Alice said.

"How do you know?" Ellie said

"Fra --- I heard someone talking about it."

Remus looked uncomfortable, he wasn't sure what to do.

"Emma, umm, can you er, help me with my, er potions homework?" Alice said

"What? We don't have any – ow!" Emma shouted as she received a hard stomp on her foot from Alice

"Oh yeah, sure Alice, let's go do your potions homework." She said

* * *

Ellie laughed, she knew what was going on. Remus loved it when she smiled, her brown eyes shined. He sat down next to her on the dark red couch, and he took a deep breath.

" I h-had a lot of fun with you last night. I-I'm glad Sirius made me come." He stammered

"I had fun too." Ellie replied in her beautiful silky voice

"I was just wondering, if you wanted to come with me to Hogsmeade on Saturday?" he asked timidly

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"I-I, thank-you." He said, Ellie could tell he was very nervous, and she didn't know why.

"Remus," She said, taking his hand, sending a shiver up his spine, "Don't be nervous, I really like you." She said. Remus instantly calmed down, he felt like a massive weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"I have to go, I need to talk to Dumbledore, but I'll see you later?" Ellie said

"Yeah, definitely." He smiled. Ellie kissed him lightly on the cheek and then walked out.

Remus sat there on the couch while he contemplated what had just happened.

* * *

Ellie was worried, what had just happened, she wasn't sure if she should be doing this. It wasn't good for her situation, what would happen when he found out.

She walked into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom (for some reason she wasn't there) and she pulled out her mirror, "Em, are you there? Em, please be there." She whispered

Emma's face appeared in the mirror, "How did it go?" she asked,

"Ok, I guess."

"What happened?" Emma asked worriedly

"He asked me out."

"What's wrong with you Elles? I thought you liked him!"

"I do, it's just, you know my situation."

"I'm sure that if Remus really likes you, he won't mind."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Thanks Em."

"Hey, what are best friends for?" she laughed, as the image of her face in the mirror faded.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" a voice screeched, Ellie whirled around, and saw Moaning Myrtle floating above a toilet, "Have you come to mock me like everyone else does? No one comes here for any other reason! You mean bully."

"No, I'm new here" Ellie replied thinking of an excuse as quick as she could "I just needed to go to the bathroom, I guess you don't want me in here then?"

"Well, not if you're here to torture me!" Myrtle snapped.

"Ok, sorry then, I'm going to go now, but Myrtle, why would I torture you? There's no reason to torture you, just cos' you're a ghost. That's hardly a valid reason."

And with that, Ellie turned around and walked out.

* * *

"Hey Em; wait up!" yelled James after Potions three days later.

"Hey James" said Emma, she was a bit embarrassed; James and her hadn't talked much after the ball. She had no idea how to act around him after what had happened.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend.

"Sure." She said, she wasn't actually sure, Lily was still being really snappy towards her and Sirius hadn't spoken to her at all, yet James and Sirius were still best friends. Maybe it was different if you were a guy.

James kissed her on the cheek and walked off towards the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Sirius watched as Emma and James walked in together, hand in hand. He got up to leave.

"Hey Sirius, wait! Can I talk to you?" she called after him.

He nodded glumly.

"Look, you haven't spoken to me since the dance, what did I do wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I didn't talk to you." He said

"Yes you do, otherwise you wouldn't have done it, I'm the one that doesn't know, so tell me." She reasoned with him.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I really liked you, so I was getting a bit afraid, I've never really, really liked any girl. So when Rose came along, I thought she would take my mind off you, it did the opposite. So I ignored you, hoping that you would go out of my mind."

Emma didn't say anything, she was stunned. She wanted to just start snogging him and forget about everything, and that's what she did.

"EMMA!" shouted James in shock, pulling Emma out of her 'daydream.'

"I'm sorry James, I know you don't like me as a girlfriend, I know you love Lily. Good friends are all we'll ever be." She said

James knew she was right.

"I'm sorry too. To both of you. I shouldn't have ignored you Em, it wasn't the right thing to do, and James I'm sorry for snogging your girl."

"She's not my girl."

"Still" Sirius continued, "I'm sorry."

* * *

**A/N: please review!**


End file.
